A content delivery network or content distribution network (CDN) is a geographically distributed network of proxy servers and their data centers. The goal of a CDN is to distribute service spatially relative to end-users to provide high availability and high performance. Content owners typically pay CDN operators to deliver their content to end users. CDNs serve a large portion of the Internet content today, including web objects (e.g., text, graphics and scripts), downloadable objects (e.g., media files, software, documents), applications (e.g., e-commerce, portals), live streaming media, on-demand streaming media, and social networks and other networking platforms. Media platforms and other networking platforms allow users to post content to the networking platform, interact with other users, and share content.